halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman-G124
SPARTAN-G124 is a SPARTAN III, and also known as Norman. While he, along with the rest of Gamma Company was deployed late in the Human-Covenant War, he served with distinction in the battles he took part in, namely the Battle of Titan and Operation:ATHENA. Afterwards, his team was sent on several reclaimation missions, for example the Second Battle of Waterfall, and anti-insurection missions, like the hunting down the crew of the Savior. He was the CO of Team Dagger, until like most SPARTAN teams, reassigned to the SPARTAN-IV Program Appearance SPARTAN-G124 has dark eyes and dark hair, and while is extremely tall compared to other humans, is of average height compared to other SPARTANs. He had a large amount of battle scars, which comes from decades of battle. He also has two prosthetic toes, when he lost them when a dying brute attempted to attack him with the blades of his spiker. The toes were not THERMOPYLAE grade, because the importance of two toes were not very high. Mental Report SPARTAN-G124 is completely sane, and easily keeps a cool head. As a youngster, he was prone to panicing and losing his head, causing him to forget most of his training. This was corrected completely during his SPARTAN training. He is an exelent stategist, and unafraid to use bold, creative if unorthodox stratergies. Prefered Weapons SPARTAN-G124 prefers the battle rifle. However, in urban or other close quarters conditions, he can use other weapons. He also uses automatics, and typically uses and battle rifle and assault rifle. He also uses a M023 Shotgun attatchment on his assault rifle for close quarters conditions, especially in urban conditions. Other times, he will use a M024 Grenade Launcher. Also, in urban conditions, he almost always uses a n AN/PVQ-404 WATCHER so he does not get ambushed around corners. SPARTAN-G124 displays a scorn for those who use blades overexcessively in battle, including the sangheili energy swords and brute gravity hammers. He considers them an easy way to get killed. Strengths SPARTAN-G124 is an exelent leader and works well in a team. Even in a team of two, his effectiveness is tripled at least. He is also an exelent tactical commander in battle, and often uses many effective, if unothrodox stratergies. Weaknesses SPARTAN-G124 makes a poor "lone wolf", and has difficulty formulating plans that only need one person to work. Also, strangely, for a Ghost Company Spartan, he is a poor sniper. History SPARTAN-G124 was recruited for the SPARTAN-III program. SPARTAN Training SPARTAN-G124 was trained on Onyx, along with all the other SPARTAN-IIIs, with the assistance of two survivors from Beta Company and CPO Mendez. During the many wargames, Team Dagger exceled in guerrilla warfare, greatly annoying many other teams. When it came to the augmentations, like every SPARTAN-III in Gamma Company, they were injected with the following drugs. Battle of the Sol System Battle of Titan (2552) The moon of Saturn was under fairly heavy attack, with hundreds of thousands of Covenant forces attacking the city, outnumbering the UNSC forces about ten-to-one. However, the vast majority of the Covenant attackers were methane-breathing grunts. As such, they were forced to store the air for their tanks in a groundside location. Team Dagger was sent to take down this facility, causing the grunts of suffocate. The SPARTAN-III commandos began scouting out the area, taking note of the guards. They found that the facility was extremely heavily guarded. Banshees patroled the skies above, along with the occaisonal vampire. Wraiths, Ghosts and Choppers constantly patroled the area, making an frontal attack almost completely impossible. However, they also observed that while the grunts were on alert, the brute guards were extremely bored. As such, four members of Team Dagger created a distraction by sniping a couple guards, causing several brutes to come straight at them. while SPARTAN-G222 and SPARTAN-G092 snuck in. As predicted, many of the brute guards abandoned their posts to chase after Team Dagger. They quickly fell back, leaving a few LOTUS Anti-Tank Mines and TR/9 Antipersonnel Mines to slow down the Covenant advance. They continued to fall back. Along the way, they managed to secure two Choppers and a prowler, and lead the brutes on a car chase around the area, greatly annoying them. After a short while, they heard an extremely loud explosion. The methane tanks were destroyed. Norman then ordered Gary and Gerald to prepare to be picked up by the prowler. They picked up the two SPARTANs and fled the area and were extracted by Pelican. Operation:ATHENA (2552) After Colonel Ackerson's defeat on Mare Erythraeum, the Covenant Loyalists took control of Mars. Several squadrons of Shortswords, including Sandstorm Squadron were deployed to carpet bomb as much covenant forces as possible, but once a significant amount of AA Wraiths and several AA Batteries were set up, any attempt to destroy the Covenant from the air was impossible. Team Dagger was sent in to harrass Covenant forces to prevent them from using Mars as a staging area to attack Earth and prevent them from repairing ships that were damaged. Seven Hills Team Dagger's first mission was to destroy an AA battery that was built in Seven Hills. Team Dagger entered the city at 23:09 November 1st, and they moved through the region, eliminating individual patrols and hiding the corpses to prevent being spotted. They slowly made their way through the outskirts of the city, sneaking through the streets, encountering little resistance. Team Dagger discovered a AMG Transport Dynamics factory that was repurposed to fix damaged Covenant vehicles. Team Dagger snuck into the factory, and eliminated the workers, which, luckily, consisted primarily of grunts that were assigned to repair and unarmed engineers. Leaving a trail of corpses behind them, Team Dagger stole three ghosts and a wraith By 02:34 November 2nd, Team Dagger were getting close to the AA battery. They split up, with SPARTAN-G124, SPARTAN-G105, SPARTAN-G198 and SPARTAN-G300 attacking the Brute Chieftan in charge of the city's and AA gun's defenses, while SPARTAN-G222 and SPARTAN-G092 attacked the AA Battery. While the main group hit the eastern flank of the AA gun's postion, and the defenders rushed forwards to meet them, SPARTAN-G222 and SPARTAN-G092 attacked from the west, destroying the AA gun and assisted Team Dagger in taking down the rest of the defenders. New Bangkok Team Dagger's second mission on Mars was to destroy a hastily converted AGM factory that formerly built Scorpion Tanks to one that built Wraith Tanks on New Bangkok. On 11:21, November 2nd, Team Dagger entered New Bangkok in a captured Wraith Tank. They managed to sneak around the city, only having to kill several grunt patrols and entered the factory. In the factory, the SPARTANs again snuck to the constructions area, where they fought agaisnt the defenders-luckily, just two lances of cowardly grunts and jackals, and two brutes that were quickly killed. The SPARTANs rigged the place to blow, and they headed for the hangar where they planned to steal a phantom and make their escape. However, reionforcements arrived in a phantom, and a entire brute pack came and a firefight ensured. Gary-G222 took the very phantom the reinforcements had arrived in and subdued the crew, while the other three SPARTANs fought the brutes. Gerald-G092, Kristy-G300, Norman-G124 and Janice-G198 held the brutes off. Unfortunately, Gerald-G092 was killed by a brute chieftan. This enraged Gary, who leapt down from the phantom and killed the brute chieftan from behind and took his hammer and went on a furious rampage, killing the rest of the brutes. Norman, seeing that Gary was handling himself well on his rampage, ordered the rest of the spartans to board the phantom. He then assisted Gary in his vengeful rampage, however was not able to prevent him from being injured. Norman dragged Gary and Gerald's body up onto the Phantom, and then escaped New Bangkok. Afterwards, it was discovered that Gary had a broken leg-his right leg's bone was completely shattered and could not fight in his top form, making him a liability to the rest of the team. Norman requested that Gary and Gerald's body be picked up by pelican at their makeshift base at Seven Hills. A pelican picked up the two SPARTANs for medical treatment and burial. The phantom then headed for Promethei Terra. Operation:ARES (2552) New Legaspi Following the sucess of Operation:ATHENA, the reduction of much of the Covenant forces at earth, the UNSC was ready to re-take mars from the Covenant. A massive ground force was prepared, and Dagger Team was ordered to join up. They were ordered to attack the ruins of New Legaspi, which had been used as a staging area for the Covenant, then bombed. Team Dagger were inserted via HEV, along with an entire battailion of ODSTs. They would insert into various locations around the city, securing key locations. Team Dagger's target was a large park, located in the center of the metropolis. Along with two platoons of ODSTs, they engaged Covenant infantry in the park, although they were forced to temporarily withdraw when several Wraiths showed up, along with an escort of ghosts and choppers. Luckily, Team Dagger managed to hijack an overeager pursuing Wraith and turned it on the Covenant. The Covenant gave ground slowly, inch by inch, but eventually, the park was secured. They then joined the main force in assaulting the Covenant all over the city. The remaining Covenant retreated to an industral area at the outskirts of the city, and dug in. The UNSC-Separatist forces pushed on, but the Covenant put up stiff resistance, holding them off while they were evacuated by Phantom. Giving Chase With New Legaspi re-captured, and many other cities also re-captured across Mars, the Covenant were on the retreat. Team Dagger, along with many ODSTs and Spec Ops Elites gave chase to the Covenant retreating from New Legaspi in pelicans and phantoms. The Covenant were attempting to evacuate onto the CSS-Battlecruiser Furious Wrath. Team Dagger, the ODSTs, Spec Ops Elites, Elite Navy Personnel (to fly the captured ship) and a couple combat engineers boarded the Battlecruiser, determined not to let their prey escape. They fought their way to the bridge, encountering hordes of Covenant. They decided to split up in order to cause maximum havoc within the ship. The ODSTs and combat engineers would sabatoge the slipspace engines, the Elites would lurk the halls killing Covenant and Team Dagger and one squad of ODSTs and several members of the Sangheili navy would take the bridge. Team Dagger and the ODSTs made their way to the bridge. Despite the Sangheili's efforts, they were still forced to battle a lot of Covenant. At one point, as they neared the bridge, two hunters attacked the group, and while the group was busy fighting the hunters, a group of stalkers ambushed them from behind. The strike team suffered heavy casualties as a result from his manuver. They then pressed on to the bridge. On the bridge, the bridge crew, which consisted of the chieftan and several captain ultras made thier final stand, although they fell to the combined forces of the Human and Sangheili. The captured ship was then handed over to the Sangheili, and then used agaisnt the brutes. Team Dagger returned to the surface of Mars to assist in finishing off the brutes. Rebuild Era/Remnant War Second Battle of Waterfall (2553) During the Second Battle of Waterfall, Team Dagger, along with a lance of Separatist commandos and several ace UNSC and Separtist pilots were charged with destroying a platform on Waterfall's oceans that the Covenant were using to conduct diving operations to search for underwater forerunner relics. They landed by a combination of Hornets, Banshees and Vampires, taking control of Waterfall's skies then landing the commandos. A firefight quickly broke out on the surface of the Covenant diving platform, but since the UNSC/Separatists had the advantage of air support, and better quality troops, they easily took control of the surface level of the platform with no casualties, although Norman lost two toes when a dying brute attempted to make a last attack with the blades of his spiker. Knowing that the platform would supply air to several underwater submarines, which in turn acted as underwater bases to the divers, the joint UNSC/Separatist commandos cut the air supply. Every Covenant diver that was underwater died by drowning. They were then extracted and returned to the ships, as the rest of the battle was already won. Operation:VIRUS (2553) Team Dagger was sent to sabotage a Covenant methane mining operation on the Covenant colony of Heavenly Breath. They launched a diversionary attack in the nearby system of . Meanwhile, Team Dagger launched an attack on a Covenant gas mine. However, their SPI armor was unsuited for the task. Instead, they used a suit of MJOLNIR MK IV "V" Variant, and T-packs. They blasted their way towards the gas mine, and then managed in infaltrate the facility. They then split up again, with one member utilized active camoflage to hide, and while the main group pretended to be chased around the space station, Gary managed to poison the methane. They then fled the gas mine, and then was extracted by a prowler. They discovered later that they were responsible for the deaths for just under a two hundred thousand grunts. Operation:TORNADO (2553) After the sucucess of VIRUS, Team Dagger was quickly assigned to another mission-this time one far deeper in Covenant territory. The UNSC, deciding that Covenant forces needed some draging away from the front, sent Team Dagger to cause some havoc in a Covenant dig. Along with a small team of Sangheili commandos and an elite prowler crew, they landed on the formerly UNSC controled outer colony that the Covenant were doing an excavation dig in. At first, their mission seemed incredibly simple. The SPARTANs and Sangheili planted bombs that blew up digs, killed workers, destroyed supplies and made life hell for the excavation crew. However, after a week, hostile reinforcements arrived in the form of three ships-a destroyer and two frigates. However, while the commandos were creating destruction on the ground, the prowler had been busy laying HORNET mines. One frigate was destroyed when it ran into 14 mines at the exact same time. The destroyer took heavy damage. The second frigate attempted to deploy troops using it's gravity lift. The Sangheili commandos and SPARTANs began a long gurrellia campaign agaisnt their pursuers. However, once the exahusted Covenant returned to their ship, Team Dagger followed them and threw a Antimatter Charge up the Grav Lift, which then detonated, Team Dagger fleeing in a pair of Warthogs. They soon came back however, along with the rest of the Sangheili commandos to finish off the survivors. They then returned back onto the prowler, and then headed back to Earth. Battle of Phoenix (2554) Defending Groundside MACs Team Dagger was then sent to Phoenix to protect it from inevitable Covenant attack. They were not kept waiting for long, and two weeks after being stationed on Phoenix, the Covenant Loyalists attacked. Phoenix was a fairly well defended planet, however the Covenant attacked in large numbers, outnumbering the UNSC/Separatists two-to-one. A well placed nuclear and antimatter minefield managed to delay some attackers for a while. The only advantage the UNSC/Separatists had were several ground-based MACs and Plasma Batteries. Team Dagger was sent to protect a chain of groundside MACs. Since they could not hit anything accurately unless it was fairly close to the planet, they saw little action for the first few minutes of the battle, until a hostile carrier managed to deploy troops onto the surface. The groundside defences damaged the carrier, although it managed to escape. Team Dagger then focused on the approaching enemy army. Within momments, their postion was under attack. The commanders had decided to make the defences multi-layered, having several squads at the actual batteries, and then more squads in the nearby areas. Team Dagger, using their SPI armor's active camoflage ambushed several squads approaching their the batteries. They were sucessful in repelling the attackers, however in space, the battle was going fairly well. Despite being outnumbered, the nuclear minefield, and the groundside batteries had evened the odds. Friendly reinforcements were set to arrive in just under a hour at this time. The Covenant managed to deploy a few more troops, however, with methods such as swarming the skies with Phantoms and Seraphs. Unfortunately, they were suscessful in taking down several batteries, although the ones Team Dagger were protecting stayed safe. Team Dagger spent their time chasing down hostile lances on the ground moving towards the batteries. They were partially succesful in this, although inevitably some lances got past them. Soon, friendly reinforcements arrived, and chased the Covenant away from Phoenix, although a small ground force was still on Talon, Phoenix's moon. Battle of Talon (2554) Team Dagger, along with some Sangheili commandos were sent after the remains of the Covenant on Talon. They were quickly hunted down via satalite, and had little chance of escape. Team Dagger was sent in a pelican to a group hiding in a remote resort. They barely had to do much-the pelican they rode in on devestated many hostiles from the air. Once they actually landed, there were only a few grunts and a brute left. Team Dagger made short work of them, and then headed back to the fleet to prepare for their next mission. Fourth Battle of Waterfall (2555) After their success on Phoenix, Team Dagger was then made part of the counter attack on Waterfall-or rather, counter-counter attack on Waterfall. A Covenant battlegroup was defending the newly captured world. However, the UNSC. assisted by the separatists were eager to re-capture the world, if only to destroy the Covenant force. They proceded to send a fleet of fifty warships, outnumbering the Covenant five-to-one. While a fairly one-sided battle raged in orbit, Team Dagger, just like the Second Battle of Waterfall, were sent to disrupt Covenant diving attempts. They landed on the dive platform, again using hordes of pelicans, hornets, banshees and vampires. While this time the platform was much more heavily defended, and the attacking commandos took casualties, including one spartan being knocked unconsious. Regardless, they still managed to take control of the platform. They then set up explosives around the platform, and then destroyed it after finding that the Covenant had gone through the trouble of making the pipes that pumped air to the divers and submarines below the water were somewhat stronger. After the combined SPARTAN/Sangheili Commando strike force escaped, they destroyed the platform, sinking it. Many Covenant were killed by a huge, sinking platform crushing them, while the others drowned when their air supply was cut off-again. Fifth Battle of Waterfall (2555) Defending AAA's Following the success of the Fourth Battle of Waterfall, the UNSC, thinking the Covenant would want to recapture the world, beefed up the defenses. Reinforcements came from Sol, Hoxen and various Sangheili colonies, resulting in seventy ships in system, and there were plans for the construction for an orbital defense platform, although construction never begun, as the UNSC ultimately decided that the resources for a ODP could be used elsewhere, namely in more strategic locations such as Sol. Survivors from the Fourth Battle of Waterfall, including Team Dagger, remained on Waterfall to prepare for assault. The Covenant attack force numbered forty ships, arriving in late November 2555. Both fleets quickly rushed to engage each other. Team Dagger was stationed in Azure City, in order to help defend the city. Team Dagger was assigned to protect a group of UNSC controlled AAA's. While the AAA's tore apart hostile aircraft, Team Dagger defended them from hostile ground troops. With the assistance of Delta Company, they held off several waves of Covenant attackers. Taking Down Scarabs However, recon reported that two scarabs were inside Azure City, dealing heavy damage to the buildings and UNSC defenders. Team Dagger and a squad of ODSTs set out to remedy that problem, taking two Gauss Hogs, an ordinary Hog, and a Scorpion. They soon located a Scarab, and took down one of it's legs. Team Dagger boarded the Scarab, and destroyed it, before escaping. They then went to find the other Scarab. They soon found the Scarab just a few blocks away from the AAA's they were supposed to be guarding. Again, the marines and Spartans fought the Scarab. However, they were unable to stop the Scarab from destroying the AAA's, even though they took down the Scarab. Counterattack With the AAA's they were supposed to be defending destroyed, Team Dagger and the survivors of Delta Company, acting on the orders of FLEETCOM, mounted a counterattack on the Covenant, and at least help protect the other AAA's. They moved fairly quickly around the city, taking down several hostile vehicle convoys roaming the city. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, many parts of Azure City was bombed. Team Dagger and the rest of the marines retreated down into a system of underground bunkers, ones that could withstand anything short of full scale orbital bombardment, forcing the Covenant to come down after them-a costly move on their part. They managed to hold off multiple Covenant attacks, until reinforcements arrived. They then managed to recapture the rest of Azure City. Operation:SNOWBALL (2556) Shortly after the Fifth Battle of Waterfall, Team Dagger was then sent on a mission to take down a crime lord with insurectionist ties on Gilgamesh. The crime lord had gone into hiding, but Team Dagger managed to track him down with the assistance of a satalite. The crime lord was in a fairly luxurious safehouse, and Team Dagger, instead of making it look like an "accident", walked right in through the front door and started a firefight inside the house. The older, lower quality weapons of the criminals, most notably an antique 21st century AK-47 assault rifle only left scratches on their SPI armor. The Cetus Campaign (2556-2557) Operation:CLEANER (2556) Operation: CLEANER was the first mission in the Cetus Campaign, a scouting mission to see what the UNSC/Sangheili were up against. Team Dagger were deployed into the star system of 25 Arietis in a prowler. They found a single brute frigate on patrol. Team Dagger decided to attack the frigate, laying HORNET mines to damage the ship, and then board it on a Pelican. They overran the crew, and then managed to capture the frigate. They returned from the scouting mission afterwards. Operation:ICEBERG (2556) Operation:WHIRLPOOL (2557) Operation:WHIRLPOOL was part of the larger Ceti Campaign, to libertate the remaining non-glassed UNSC colonies and attack Covenant ones. Operation:WHIRLPOOL was an attack on remaining Covenant forces in Cetus. Much of the Covenant forces were scattering, as the UNSC/Separatist forces proved themselves superior in battle. Team Dagger was sent to disrupt a Covenant deuterium/tritium refinery in Omnicron Cetus, on the world known to the Covenant as Burning Inferno, similar to the ill-fated Operation: TORPEDO. However, the only difference was that they recieved much more orbital support, in the form of a combined UNSC/Separatist fleet. Team Dagger, along with a platoon of ODSTs were sent to take out a single refinery, and they used Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pods to destroy a refinery. While a battle raged in space, commandos on the ground began taking out the refineries. Team Dagger and the ODSTs managed to survive the landing, with only one ODST casualty, due to his pod landing in a pool of plasma. Another ODST was injured when his pod landed on top of a Shade turret, although this had the benefit of offlining the shade turret. This made the invasion much easier, they quickly secured the outside of the refinery and moved inside the building, blowing up all in sight. They then secured the area, and then waited for extraction. Unfortunately, their extraction was shot down by a pair of banshees, which proceded to do strafing runs on them. One ODST managed to take out a banshee with his rocket launcher, but the other continued to harras them. Team Dagger, and the rest of the ODSTs were forced to go seek cover elsewhere, as they had blown up the only source of cover nearby. Luckily, Norman managed to hit the banshee with a overcharged plasma pistol shot, brining the ground support aircraft down. They then blew up the banshee with a rocket. However, while the imediate threat was over, they had more problems to deal with. Their extraction was destroyed and they had to wait for another hour before the next pelican could arrive. They managed to find cover in some nearby mountains, and the Covenant followed them, sending hordes of soldiers. They heard that their extraction was shot down AGAIN, this time by anti air artillery. They spotted four anti-air wraiths on the mountain, and decided to take them out. Team Dagger and the ODSTs launched a frontal attack on one of the AAA's, as it appeared it was not under heavy guard. However, instead of destroying it, they instead hijacked it, and used it to shoot down two banshees, a vampire and a phantom. Leaving a squad of ODSTs to man the AAA, they repeated the same technique with the others. However, just as things were looking up, about a convoy of roughly hundred Covenant began heading their way, with Ghosts, Choppers, Prowlers, Wraiths and even a Scarab walker. While the platoon had heavy weapons, there were many vehicles, and it was not a good thing. While the AAAs prevented too much hostile air support, the massive hostile convoy was not exactly easy to handle. Norman quickly came up with an idea. Ordering the ODSTs to drive their AAAs away, then then scattered, forcing the Covenant to do the same to look for them. They then launched hit-and-run attacks on the convoys, using mines, heavy weapons, and on once, Team Dagger managed to hijack a Wraith, and used it to take out several other hostile vehicles. After chasing the Covenant off, the UNSC forces regrouped, and it was then that they found that there were ten ODSTs left, and no SPARTAN casualties. They had two Anti-Air Wraiths, (the other two were destroyed), one normal Wraith and a Ghost. It was then that two convoys of both UNSC Marines and Sangheili soldiers, in warthogs, ghosts and spectres showed up. While the extra reinforcements was greatly helpful, boosting their numbers to about two hundred, they found from a radio that SPARTAN-G222 managed to repair that hostile reinforcements had showed up in space, and the space battle had quickly gone south. Luckily, the Covenant was unwilling to glass one of the worlds that was still highly valuble to them as a plasma refinery. Unfortunately, they had no problem with sending tens of thousands of their own warriors, with air support, to attack them. They had a few turrets, and vehicles, and they began trying to keep the Covenant at bay, although it was pretty hopeless. Covenant banshees constantly harrased them, evading their captured AAA blasts. Luckily, the slower phantoms were sitting ducks for the AAAs, which made surviving easier. Despite the best of the efforts, after a hour, Covenant began overrunning their position. They began falling back, although the hordes of hostiles were not making it easy for them. The UNSC/Separatists retreated into a fairly large cave, quite deep underground, where they prepared to make their final stand. For two more hours, they held off hostiles, until suddenly, the cave began to cave in-the Covenant was bombing the cave. Team Dagger, a few ODSTs and Spec Ops Warriors managed to escape, although they found many hostile warriors out on the mountain. Just as it seemed that their lives would end, three friendly AC-220 Vulture Gunships , assisted by several Phantoms, Banshees, Hornets and Pelicans appeared in the skies, and blasted aside thousands of Covenant soldiers, and allowing them to escape. It was then that they discovered that their saviors were originally assigned to attack the Covenant headquarters of the planet, but after they completed their objective, after hours of brutal combat, they found that their fleet had been destroyed or routed, and were forced to try and fight on their own. For another hour, their aerial convoy traveled to another location-a captured Covenant base they were using as their own. Re-named "Alpha Base", they used the base to hold off attacks. The Covenant was launching attack after attack on the pockets of UNSC resistance, in an attempt to re-capture the world. An entire legion attacked Alpha Base several hours after their return, and Team Dagger assisted in holding them off. However, the UNSC/Separatists were outnumbered, and outgunned. Team Dagger and a pair of Sangheili commandos left the base after an hour of fighting to take out an apporaching Scarab. They took a pair of Hornets, and they harrased the passengers of the Scarab with bullets and missiles, before landing on the Scarab, where they managed to take control of the Scarab, as it was one of the Scarabs controled by a Brute pilot, as apposed to Lekgolo worms. They then used their new vehicle to storm through ranks of hostiles, before they lost their borrowed Scarab to a hostile ace banshee pilot. They escaped on their hornets and shot down two banshees, and then fled. When they returned to Alpha Base, they found that the postions were beginning to be overrun. Several of the friendly AAAs were offline, as were some of their artillery. It was at that momment that they recieved a message that friendly reinforcements had arrived in space and that they could be extracted if they could survive for another hour. Bolstered by the news, the UNSC/Separatists redoubled their efforts, and launched a furious counterattack, pushing their enemies back, and then continued fighting them. They were sent to harras the Covenant's flank with hit-and-run attacks, and they forced several lances to chase them right into a well-placed minefield. After a hour of hit and run, a massive ammount of allied reinforcements appeared, descending in droves, laying waste to the Covenant army. The awed UNSC survivors could only watch as their enemies were torn apart. Operation:SKULL (2557) Despite almost forty-eight hours of non-stop combat, Team Dagger was not given a rest after Operation:WHIRLPOOL. Instead, they were quickly given a new mission-to attack a remote Covenant scouting base nearby. The UNSC dropped a Pelican right out of slipspace, and they then made their attack on the scouting base. The boarded the base, and then quickly took control of the base. After taking control of the base, they called for extraction, and were extracted from the remote sensing base, and taken to a top-secret-location known as Rally Point X-ray Second Battle of Chi Ceti (2557) The Second Battle of Chi Ceti was the climax of the Cetus Campaign, and with two opposing fleets, it seemed that the showdown for the control over the constellation was finally about to happen. Task Force Orca, the UNSC/Separatist Fleet faced off agaisnt the Fleet of Noble Purpose. Several Covenant OPDs, set up to defend the planet. Those ODPs, similar to their human counterparts, required groundside generators to work. As a result, the UNSC/Separatists invested plenty of effort to offline those generators. Team Dagger was part of the massive, multi-pronged attack on the generator complex. Both sides had a significant amount of air support, armor and numbers. Team Dagger eliminated several dozen Covenant lances during a probing attack on the complex. After that, the UNSC prepared for the charge. Team Dagger took a Warthog, where they managed to overrun the generator complex and destroy the generators, and then take out the of the hostile orbital defence platforms, and then they moved on, taking out more and more Covenant. Meanwhile, the space battle was going well, with the majority of the Covenant fleet eliminated. The rest quickly fled, their numbers greatly reduced. Team Dagger found themselves returned to base, the campaign that had occupied their time for the last few years finally over. Battle of Dossiac The Hunt for the Savior Background The Savior was a rebel ship. At first, it's attacks were not very big. However, one terrorist attack by it changed everything. In orbit around Arcturus, the Savior destroyed a pelican that was transporting USR Diplomats. This outraged those the USR and the UNSC, and then ordered Team Dagger to go after the offending ship, capture the ship's captain and senior members and the actual ship. They were given a prowler, along with it's standard crew, and then sent after the Savior. Hunting After the Savior's attack in Arcturus, they had almost no leads about it's next location. However, from a stroke of luck, they captured a rebel who was in charge of supply for thie ships. Knowing that the Savior would have to refill it's ammunition after it's attacks, they headed for the closest large rebel refill base. They found the Savior there, about to leave. They followed the ship through slipspace, through a long series of random jumps, before finally reaching Hoxen. The crew of the prowler easily disabled the Savior, and Team Dagger boarded the ship. The rebels of the ship put up little resistance, being easily defeated. Many of their low-caliber older weapons did nothing on their SPI armor, and even those armed with more modern weapons were faced with superior equipment, skill and teamwork. They secured the ship in less than five minutes, capturing the Captain, First Mate and several other members, and returned back to Arcturus. Operation:CATAPULT Background After Team Dagger's success in capturing the Savior, despite their captured crew's unwillingness to talk, skilled ONI hackers were already set on opening every system on the captured rebel ship. After a few days, they had uncovered the location of the superiors of the Savior. They were located on the Rebel asteroid base known as the Rebel Dream. Attack Team Dagger were attached to the 761st Frigate Flotilla for the attack on the Rebel Dream. Stationed abroad the UNSC Angel Falls, they headed for the Rebel Dream's ''current location-an area near the UNSC-Sangheili border. The ''Rebel Dream ''was a series of asteroids, similar to the Rubble of the Human-Covenant War. When the Flotilla entered the system, thirty converted civalian warships attacked them. They swarmed the three ships in the Flotilla, and were blasted apart. Team Dagger joined several squads of ODSTs, and in several Pelican dropships. Their pelican boarded one of the asteroids with signs of life, and began attacking rebels on the asteroid. The asteroid was not under very heavy guard, and had mostly unexpierenced rebels, some not even armed with proper weapons. Norman was forced to injure a fourteen-year old boy when he charged him with a revolver. He shot him with a three-round-burst in the foot, and crippled him. He then broke his arm by stomping it, to prevent him from using his weapon. The rebels quickly surrundered after that. However, suddenly, the asteroid veered off, and headed on a collision course for another asteroid. The SPARTANs quickly got onto their Pelican, along with the ODST squad they were assisting and escaped the asteroid. The asteroid, amazingly, stopped it's collision course, and attempted to ram their pelican. Suddenly, many of the asteroids began trying to ram the UNSC vessels in the area. Quickly, they found out how the rebels were doing it. Many asteroids were attatched to various rockets, and were being used to ram the UNSC vessels, in an attempt to harras the bigger ones and damage, even destroy the smaller ones. Realizing that the asteroids could be deadly weapons, they recalled all smaller ships, then the UNSC Angel Falls fired a SHIVA warhead at the asteroids, destroying many of them, even vaporizing some. The UNSC Fleet pressed onwards, however, they found nothing. They returned to search the area, and captured a few rebels who surrundered, and were taken for interregation. Operation:WARHAMMER Operation:WARHAMMER took place almost instantly after the conclusion of Operation:CATAPULT. They discovered from the captured rebel prisoners that the rebel ships had jumped to a Sangheili planet. The more useful rebel ships, namely older, pre-UNSC-Covenant war design warships, were being taken to the fairly new Sangheili colony of Blessed Forest. They quickly headed for the Colony. However, they were too late-the UNSC ships jumped into system an hour after the rebels, and one rebel ship armed with a MAC cannon had fired it directly at the planet, causing catastrophic damage, and the deaths of about a thousand Sangheili colonists. The few Sangheili warrior survivors (most of them) joined the flotilla in a quest for vengeance. The flotilla followed the rebels through slipspace, and put together the plans for Operation:WARHAMMER en route. They found their destination to be the UNSC World of Yaga. It quickly became apparent that the colonial government was highly corrupt, turning a blind eye to the rebel activity. Team Dagger along with ODSTs and a few Sangheili attacked the rebel landing spot in a pelican, slaughtering them. They soon discovered that some of the more high ranking rebels,in charge of the attack on Blessed Forest, were located in a large mansion in a remote area on Yaga. They stormed the mansion, and Team Dagger rappelled down from a pair of Hornets, breaking through the glass of the second floor, where they fought several guards. Many surrendered, willing to take their chances with UNSC justice. However, the Sangheili slaughtered the surrendering enemies, killing everybody in the house save for the UNSC/Sangheili forces. Team Dagger simply stood by and watched, only intervening to save the leader's life, only so he could be interrogated. Operation:GOLDEN HAND Operation:GOLDEN HAND was an UNSC operation, done at the request of the United Sangheili Republic. There were roughly forty thousand Unggoy on a Covenant space station known as ''Everlasting Glory. ''The Unggoy were kicking up all kinds of unrest on the space station. Team Dagger was sent to assist the Unggoy, capture the station, and bring the Unggoy to the USR. They entered the ''Everylasting Glory in a re-painted Sangheili phantom, and were confronted with a scene of total chaos. Many brutes were attempting to quell, or kill the rioting grunts, with varying success. Many Grunts were openly rebelling, and attempting to take over the armory. However, so far, the brutes were holding the Grunts back. The sight of four "demons" appearing on their side rallied the Grunts, and almost all the Grunts on the station rose up and fought off the brutes. They gained control of the armory, and began to swarm the bridge of the space station. The few brutes that remained were quickly eliminated, and Team Dagger had the space station make a slipspace jump to Balaho, and then returned back home. The mission was a great success. Forty thousand Unggoy had revolted with success agaisnt their brute masters, and with the help of a group of "demons" they had not only escaped, but brought along a space station with it. The Everlasting Glory remained in Balaho for the years to come. Operation:GHOSTBUSTER Operation:GHOSTBUSTER was a mission to destroy a massive production center for Covenant vehicles. The operation consisted of a combined force of SPARTAN commandos and Sangheili Special Ops warriors, followed by the main force. The special operations warriors and SPARTANs were put on a captured covenant frigate, where a couple brutes from the JA pretended to be a force of sucessful Covenant raiders returning with Sangheili prisoners and a couple "demons." However, they then faked an escape attempt, exited the ship in several Orbital Insertion Pods and in various locations all over the planet, before escaping. Plasma Batteries Team Dagger's first target was a heavily guarded factory that created the fusion coils for the various vehicle mounted weapons. They observed the factory for a week, noticing a pair of guards that were very lazy, especially compared to the other guards. They eliminated the two lazy guards and entered the factory. They then headed for the storage area, rigged a small ammount of C-14 near the fusion coils, and fled the area in a captured Shadow. About five later, the remotely detonated the C-14, which caused a chain reaction, destroying the factory. Conquering a Town Team Dagger's next target was to destroy a nearby small town on the world. The town had a small amount of military defenders, most of them experienced, green warriors. Team Dagger simply drove right through the city walls in their captured Shadow, and then stabbed the brute guards in the back literally. They then moved out, burning some residential buildings, destroying weapons caches, and killing anyone that stood in their way. Shortly afterwards, friendly reinforcements arrived, in the form of a Covenant SpecOps in a phantom. They and Team Dagger managed to capture the town, and then began to re-build some of the fortifications with some captured gear. They would use the town, later discovered to be called High Spirit, as their base of operations for the rest of the operation. Operation:HELLFIRE Quotes Category:Norman-123 Category:SPARTAN